


Everybody loves the Quarterback

by Charena



Series: Quarterback-Series [1]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Murdock hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Missverständnis zwischen dem Piloten und Face führt dazu, dass der Colonel davon erfährt. Jetzt steht Hannibal vor der Entscheidung, ob er sich einmischen soll.





	Everybody loves the Quarterback

Titel: Everybody loves the Quarterback  
Autor: Lady Charena (Juli 2014)  
Fandom: The A-Team  
Episode: ---  
Wörter: 6000  
Charaktere: John Hannibal Smith, HM Murdock, Templeton Peck, BA Baracus  
Pairing: Face/Murdock einseitig  
Rating: AU, slash, pg  
Beta: T’Len

Summe: Murdock hat ein Geheimnis. Ein Missverständnis zwischen dem Piloten und Face führt dazu, dass der Colonel davon erfährt. Jetzt steht Hannibal vor der Entscheidung, ob er sich einmischen soll. 

Anmerkung: Alte Liebe rostet nicht! Das ist meine erste neue A-Team-Story seit 7 Jahren!

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

I.

„Schön, dass du deinen Schönheitsschlaf doch noch unterbrochen hast und dich auch schon zu uns gesellst“, meinte Hannibal trocken. Er hielt Face einen Zettel hin, als der in den Van stieg. „Telefonnummer und Adresse eines möglichen Klienten. Sieh zu, was du über ihn noch alles herausfinden kannst, okay?“

„Klar, Hannibal.“ Face steckte den Zettel ohne ihn anzusehen in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts. „Keine große Sache.“

„Ich wette das hat die Blonde von letzter Nacht auch gesagt“, kam es aus den Schatten im Sitz hinter ihm. „Oder war es die Brünette? Warte. Beide? Natürlich beide.“

Face sah überrascht über die Schulter und auch der Colonel drehte sich bei Murdocks unerwartet scharfen und völlig humorlosen Tonfall um. 

„Murdock? Du bist schon hier, gut.“ Face griff in die Innentasche. „Das spart mir die Fahrt zum Krankenhaus. Wie bist du hergekommen? Wieder mit dem Bus? Hey, ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht.“ Er zog einen Umschlag hervor wie ein Zauberer, der ein Kunststück präsentierte. „Zwei absolut primo Tickets für…“

Wie ein Springteufelchen tauchte der Pilot hinter dem Sitz auf. „Du hast mich auf dem Parkplatz vergessen“, fauchte er wütend. „Du hast mich wie einen Hund im Auto sitzen lassen. Aber für Billy hättest du wenigstens das Fenster einen Spalt breit aufgelassen.“

„Oh!“ Face hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Murdock, es tut mir leid. Das war keine Absicht, ich wollte wirklich gleich zurückkommen und dann...“

„Du hast gesagt, fünf Minuten – du bist nur mal eben fünf Minuten weg - und ich soll warten, dann fährst du mich zurück. Ich habe zwei Stunden auf dich gewartet.“ Der Pilot verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sich in den Sitz zurück plumpsen, zog die Knie hoch und senkte das Kinn, so dass der Schild seiner Mütze das Gesicht verdeckte.

„Dann hat er mich angerufen, damit ich ihn abhole.“ Hannibal zündete seine Zigarre frisch an. „Allerdings hat er nicht erwähnt, dass du nur zwanzig Meter von uns entfernt in diesem Restaurant warst.“

Offensichtlich. Hannibal hätte sich sonst nicht gescheut seinen Lieutenant notfalls an den Ohren heraus zu holen. 

„Und dann war es zu spät, um ihn ins Krankenhaus zurück zu bringen ohne unnötiges Aufsehen zu erregen.“ Zufrieden folgte Hannibals Blick dem grauen Rauchfaden, der zur Decke stieg. Gut, dass BA im Moment nicht hier war. „Er hat auf meiner Couch geschlafen.“ Nun, nicht geschlafen, sondern Cartoons gesehen und mit Billy gesprochen, der wohl ebenfalls nicht einschlafen konnte. An und für sich kein Problem, Hannibal hatte vor langer Zeit gelernt, immer und überall zu schlafen, ungeachtet der Umstände. Aber aus Murdock war nichts Vernünftiges raus zu holen, deshalb hatte Hannibal ein Ohr und ein Auge auf ihn gehalten. Kurzum, es wurde für keinen von ihnen eine geruhsame Nacht.

Und das alles nur, weil Face hinter einem Weiberrock (oder auch zweien) her gewesen war? Ungefähr so sehr ein Grund sich aufzuregen, wie wenn man nass wurde, weil es regnete. 

„Du hättest auch rein kommen können und mich daran erinnern, weißt du“, verteidigte sich Face. „Wir hätten ein Doppel-Date daraus machen können, du kennst mich, ich bin großzügig...“

Murdocks Kopf ruckte hoch, als ob ihn etwas gestochen hätte. „Jetzt ist es also meine eigene Schuld, dass du mich vergessen hast?“, fragte er gekränkt.

„Face! Ich denke du hast einiges an Arbeit vor dir“, unterbrach sie der Colonel, bevor Peck antworten konnte. „Und ich schlage vor, du fängst damit an. Jetzt.“

„Aber ich...“ Face stoppte, als ihm Hannibal einen Blick zuwarf, der nichts an Eindeutigkeit zu wünschen übrig ließ. „Natürlich. Ich glaube da vorne war eine Telefonzelle. Ihr entschuldigt mich?“ Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und öffnete die Tür des Vans. Bevor er ausstieg, sah Face über die Schulter zu Murdock, doch der Pilot presste wieder das Kinn gegen die Brust, so dass nur die Oberseite seiner Mütze zu sehen war. Er kletterte kopfschüttelnd aus dem Wagen. 

„Auf ein Wort, Murdock“, meinte Hannibal durch einen Rauchkringel.

„Nur eines, Colonel?“, fragte der Pilot nervös, nur zögernd aus seiner zusammengekauerten Haltung auftauchend - wie eine Schildkröte, die nachsehen kam, ob die Gefahr auch wirklich vorüber war. 

„So viele, wie nötig sind, Captain.“ Hannibal drehte den Sitz herum, damit er Murdock ansehen konnte. „Erklärst du mir, was das eben sollte?“

Murdock blinzelte und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was, Colonel?“, fragte er unschuldig, runde Kinderaugen auf den anderen Mann richtend.

Hannibal konnte ihm ansehen, dass er zu aufgebracht war, um wirklich überzeugend den Ahnungslosen zu spielen. „Wir haben nichts anderes zu tun, bis BA mit der Verpflegung und Face mit den Informationen zurückkommt, also werde ich hier sitzen und warten, bis du mir erklärst, wieso sich mein Pilot und mein Lieutenant benehmen wie zwei Schulmädchen, die in den gleichen Highschool-Quarterback verliebt sind.“ Vielleicht war es das glatte Gesicht – so viel jünger als die Erfahrungen dieses Mannes – das ihn auf den Vergleich gebracht hatte. Es war einfach, sich ihn über Schulbücher gebeugt vorzustellen oder wie er sich mit seinen Freunden verabredete. Natürlich war Murdock kein Kind, aber er hatte sich viele kindliche Eigenschaften bewahrt – und das war manchmal eine ebenso große Schwäche wie Stärke. 

„Es war wie Face gesagt hat. Ein Funkfehler zwischen mir und meinem compadre…“ Murdock nahm seine Kappe ab und knickte den Rand des Schirms methodisch ein. „Nichts weiter als ein geringfügiges Missverständnis. Sir.“

Murdock klar und vernünftig sprechen zu hören war nie ein gutes Zeichen. Und dann war da das: Sir... „Murdock?“

Doch der Pilot schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf seine Schuhe, die er gegen die Rückseite des Fahrersitzes stemmte – etwas, dass BA besser auch nicht sah. „Ich kann nicht, Hannibal“, sagte er so leise, dass Smith trotz der geringen Entfernung Mühe hatte, alles zu verstehen. „Zwing mich nicht, es zu sagen, es wird alles kaputt machen.“

Hannibal runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich vor, um die Hand besänftigend auf den Arm des Piloten zu legen. Besorgnis stieg in ihm auf, als der jüngere Mann zurückwich und sich tiefer – fast schutzsuchend - in den Sitz kuschelte. Murdock brauchte Zuwendung wie eine Blume Sonnenlicht. Und für gewöhnlich war Face hier, um sich mit einem Lächeln und einem freundschaftlichen Arm um Murdocks Schulter darum zu kümmern. Oft genügten ein paar Worte und ein Blick seines Freundes und Murdock konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Sache vor Ort, gab seine aktuelle Obsession auf oder schaltete zumindest ein paar Gänge runter. Und Templeton mochte jammern und stöhnen, wenn er "Murdock-Dienst" schob, aber es war nie ernst gemeint. Selbst wenn sie sich mal zankten, hielt das nie lange an. Die Verbindung der beiden war stark und tief. Manchmal hatte Face für seinen Geschmack sogar zu viel Einfluss auf den Piloten. Es schien als müsse Face nur mit den Fingern schnippen und Murdock würde versuchen mit einem Helikopter in einem aktiven Vulkan zu landen, damit sein Freund sich aufwärmen konnte. 

„Ich hoffe, du glaubst nicht, dass ich dich je zu etwas zwingen würde, dass du nicht tun willst, Murdock“, erwiderte er. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass etwas so Schlimmes zwischen euch vorgefallen ist, dass es eure Freundschaft beeinflusst. Vor allem, wenn es wirklich nur ein Missverständnis war.“

Murdock lächelte traurig und kniff die Augen zu, eher so als erwarte er einen Schlag. „Face ist...“, sagte er dann leise. „Er ist das Problem, Hannibal. Face ist der Quarterback.“ Der Pilot öffnete die Augen, wich seinem Blick aus und kletterte aus dem Van. „Ich sehe besser nach, ob der Große Hilfe beim Tragen all der Milch braucht, die er bestimmt wieder gekauft hat.“ Er war weg, bevor Hannibal etwas darauf erwidern konnte. 

Brachte er seine Metaphern durcheinander oder hatte Murdock eben angedeutet, dass er... in Face… verliebt war? 

Hannibal lehnte sich zurück und sog an seiner Zigarre, die fast ausgegangen war. Er blies nachdenklich den Rauch Richtung Decke. Murdock war ein Rätsel, verpackt in sieben Unmöglichkeiten vor dem Frühstück, und mit Verrücktheit gesprenkelt wie der Zuckerguss auf einem Donut. Er lebte lange genug und hatte zu viel gesehen, um von der Möglichkeit schockiert zu sein. Liebe war Liebe und man fand sie an unerwarteten Orten, wie er seit ihrem Aufenthalt in Bad Rock selbst am besten wusste. Dieser neue Aspekt änderte nichts an seiner Meinung über den Piloten oder an seiner Zuneigung für ihn.

Wusste Face...? Nein, entschied er, Face hatte keine Ahnung. Face' wandernde Augen nahmen Murdock nur als den Freund wahr, den Bruder und Kameraden, und er hinterfragte den Grund für Murdocks Loyalität und Zuneigung nicht. 

Er sah hinüber zu Murdock, der gerade versuchte, BA einen Karton voll Milchtüten abzunehmen. Selbstverständlich ließ sich BA das nicht gefallen und Murdock duckte sich lachend unter einem gutmütigen Hieb, den BA austeilte wie ein Bär, der eine Fliege verscheuchen wollte. 

Als der Pilot in den Van kletterte, warf er Hannibal einen nervösen Seitenblick zu, und er nickte ohne genau sagen zu können, was er Murdock bestätigte. Vermutlich, dass er für sich behielt, was der jüngere Mann gesagt hatte. 

Er konnte sich in diese Sache nicht einmischen, aber es war schwer, dabei zu zusehen, wie ein Mitglied seiner kleinen Familie so litt. 

BA hatte die eingekauften Lebensmittel verstaut und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz Platz. „Was ist los?“, fragte er misstrauisch, den Blick grimmig zwischen Hannibal und dem Piloten hin und her wandern lassend. „Der Spinner ist hoffentlich nicht hier, weil wir irgendwohin fliegen sollen. Ich zerstampfe ihn zu Mus, und dann bist du dran, wenn du irgendwas versuchen solltest, Hannibal.“

„Na. Na. Wir haben noch überhaupt keinen Job angenommen“, entgegnete der Colonel milde. „Es gibt überhaupt keinen Grund für Drohungen.“

„Mann, das sagst du immer“, grollte BA. „Und dann wache ich mit Kopfschmerzen auf und bin anderswo.“

„Geht uns das nicht allen von Zeit zu Zeit so“, sinnierte Murdock, mit einem Grinsen nach vorne lehnend, damit er an BAs Ärmel zupfen konnte. „Am Montag bin ich in meinem Schrank aufgewacht, obwohl ich mich unter dem Bett schlafen gelegt habe.“

„Das ist, weil du ein Spinner bist“, knurrte der große Mann. Er sah auf seinen Ärmel. „Willst du die Finger behalten oder als Kette um deinen Hals tragen?“

Der Pilot lachte und zog die Hand zurück. Nicht, ohne BAs Arm zu tätscheln.

Face kam zurück, mit einem Kaffeebecher und einem Lippenstiftfleck an seinem Kragen, der sich zuvor da noch nicht befunden hatte. Das Funkeln in seinen Augen verriet, dass er etwas Interessantes ausgegraben oder ein Date ergattert hatte – wahrscheinlich beides. Er fischte eine Packung Sno Balls aus seiner Jackentasche und hielt sie Murdock mit einem Lächeln hin. „Frühstück?“

Murdock ignorierte ihn. Mit einem Schulterzucken verstaute Face die Süßigkeiten wieder in der Tasche und wandte sich dem Colonel zu, um Hannibal mitzuteilen, was er an Informationen gesammelt hatte. Er gab vor, nicht zu bemerken, wie Murdock wenig später die Sno Balls aus seiner Tasche fischte. BA warf ihm einen grimmigen Blick zu, alarmiert vom Knistern der Zellophanverpackung und warnte ihn davor, Krümel auf den Fußboden zu werfen. Der Van war BAs Baby und wurde auch von jedem so behandelt, der Wert auf die Unversehrtheit seiner Knochen legte. 

Eine Viertelstunden später befanden sich BA und Murdock auf dem Weg in eine Lagereinheit, in der sie einen Teil ihrer Ausrüstung aufbewahrten, um den Van für den nächsten Auftrag zu bestücken. BA grummelte noch immer über pinkfarbene Kokosraspel auf seinen Sitzen. 

Hannibal lehnte sich gegen die Corvette, während Face einen winzigen, praktisch unsichtbaren Kratzer im Lack polierte und sich über die Rücksichtslosigkeit mancher Menschen im Umgang mit fremdem Eigentum ausließ. Sobald er damit fertig war, würden sie sich zum Park aufmachen, wo Hannibal ihren Klienten weiter auf Herz und Nieren testen würde. 

„Wofür waren eigentlich die Tickets, Face?“, fragte Hannibal amüsiert die dunklen Drohungen unterbrechend, die sein Lieutenant gegen die Übeltäter murmelte. „Und solltest du damit nicht aufhören, bevor du den Lack von der Karosserie herunter reibst?“

„Was? Oh, die Tickets meinst du.“ Face ließ endlich sein Auto in Ruhe und strich sein Jackett glatt. „Für den Paramount Monster Charity Ball. Es ist eine Kostümparty und man kann die berühmtesten Filmmonster live sehen.“ Peck hatte sich gefangen und grinste. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du keine Einladung bekommen hast, um den Aquamaniac zu spielen. Man kann die Karten nicht kaufen. Du glaubst nicht, was ich getan habe, um sie zu ergattern.“ 

Vermutlich einer Frau schöne Augen gemacht und ihr Drinks spendiert, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie möglicherweise ihren Job aufs Spiel setzte. „Meine Einladung ist wahrscheinlich in der Post. Aber so lange nehme ich die Tickets in Verwahrung. Danke, Face.“ Hannibal neigte die Zigarre in seine Richtung. „Ich weiß diese Art von Eigeninitiative zu schätzen.“

„Aber die waren für mich und Murdock“, protestierte Peck. „Komm schon, Hannibal, ich brauche die Kontakte, die ich dort knüpfen kann, wenn ich wieder Requisiten für uns besorgen soll und Murdock brennt darauf, Frankensteins Monster die Hand zu schütteln und mit dem Werwolfmann zu heulen.“

„Du wirst es überleben.“ Hannibal pflückte die Tickets aus Face’ Fingern und steckte sie in seine eigene Jacke. „Murdock bringt dir sicher ein Souvenir mit, wenn du ihn nett darum bittest.“ Er streckte die Hand aus, Handfläche nach oben. „Schlüssel.“

„Über meine Leiche.“ Face schwang sich hastig auf den Fahrersitz. „Ich habe gerade das Getriebe neu einstellen lassen, ich fahre.“

 

II.

Zwei Tage später.

Face rückte seine Brille (natürlich nur mit Fensterglas, aber sie gab ihm einen extra seriösen Anstrich) zurecht und lächelte der jungen Schwester am Empfang zu. Sie errötete prompt, lächelte zurück und strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, bevor sie wieder auf die Formulare sah, die Face ihr überreicht hatte. Auf dem Namenschild an ihrer Bluse stand „Meredith“. Schöner Name. 

„Aber wir hatten noch nie Schwierigkeiten mit den Rohren, Doktor Magnussen“, meinte sie zögerlich. „Ich bin sicher, das Trinkwasser wird regelmäßig getestet. Das ist immerhin ein Krankenhaus.“

„Ja. Ja.“ Face hoffte, sein Akzent klang authentisch genug für einen norwegischen Wissenschaftler. Oder hatte er gesagt, er kam aus Finnland? Gab es überhaupt Austausch-Ärzte aus der Gegend? Er hatte doch normalerweise keine Schwierigkeiten, die Details eines Charakters von denen eines anderen auseinander zu halten. Warum hatte Murdock sich noch nicht gemeldet? Sie hatten wie üblich keine Zeit zu verlieren und Hannibal erwartete sie in einer halben Stunde. „Diese Tests sind nie vollständig. Natürlich müssen wir zuerst die Patienten untersuchen, die am längsten hier sind. Ja. Ja.“ Oder waren das zu viele ja? Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und lächelte… lächelte… lächelte, bis seine Mundwinkel zu schmerzen begannen.

„Nun…“ Schwester Meredith zögerte immer noch, hilflos die Formulare durchblätternd. „Ich denke, das hat alles seine Ordnung.“ Sie reichte ihm das Bündel Papiere zurück. „In dieser Abteilung haben wir einen Patienten, der bereits mehr als zehn Jahre hier ist. Ich nehme an, Sie möchten dann mit Captain Murdock zuerst sprechen?“

„Zehn Jahre! Gote Heven. Wir müssen definitiv mit ihm anfangen.“ Face wirkte angemessen entsetzt. „Ja, ja, absolut. Wo ist dieser… ähem… Captain Murdock?“

„Raum 104.“ Sie zeigte ihm hilfsbereit den Weg. Nicht, dass Face nicht auch im Schlaf hingefunden hätte… „Denken Sie, die Tests werden ihn sehr aufregen?“, fragte die Krankenschwester dann, offensichtlich Vertrauen zu dem charmanten, ausländischen Arzt fassend. 

„Oh nein. Das sind spezielle Tests, ganz neu entwickelt, ja ja. Völlig ohne Aufregung“, versicherte ihr Doktor Magnussen. 

„Gut. Captain Murdock ist sehr beliebt bei den anderen Patienten. Er hilft oft aus und ist immer zur Stelle um jemand aufzumuntern. Doktor Richter meint, er würde ihn sofort als seinen Assistenten einstellen, wenn er könnte.“ Schwester Meredith lachte. „Das ist natürlich unmöglich, Captain Murdock ist ein Mündel des Staates und unzurechnungsfähig. Aber Sie hätten ihn letzte Woche sehen müssen. Ein früherer Patient hatte einen Rückfall, er leidet unter schweren Depressionen und seine Frau hat ihn hergebracht und sie haben dieses kleine Mädchen, vielleicht fünf Jahre alt. Sie war völlig verängstigt, aber Mister Murdock hat sie zum Lachen gebracht und mit ihr gespielt, während ihre Mutter die Formalitäten erledigen musste.“

Face verbarg ein Grinsen hinter einem Husten und einer höflich vorgehaltenen Hand. Ja, das war Murdock. Ein Hit bei Tieren und kleinen Kindern. Er hoffte nur, Murdock war darauf vorbereitet, aus zu checken. Der Pilot war nicht ans Telefon gegangen, als er ihn anrief, also hatte er nur eine codierte Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen. Er konnte doch nicht immer noch wegen der Sache mit dem Parkplatz schmollen… Nein, das wäre untypisch für Murdock und im Besonderen, wenn sie auf dem Weg zu einem Job waren.

„Es ist nur so schade, dass er keine Familie hat und nie Besuch bekommt“, fuhr Schwester Meredith fort und Face wurde klar, dass er ihr in den letzten Minuten kaum Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte. 

Das „Bitte nicht stören!“-Schild mit dem schnarchenden Cartoonmännchen, das Murdock als Souvenir aus irgendeinem Motel mitgenommen hatte, hing außen am Türknauf von Raum 104.

Die Krankenschwester klopfte. „Captain Murdock? Hier ist ein Besucher für Sie.“

Aus dem Zimmer kam nur Stille. Keine Musik, keine Stimmen, nicht mal der Fernseher oder die Videospielkonsole waren zu hören. Vielleicht spielte Murdock den kranken Schwan, um ihm zu helfen. Ja, das war gut. So lange er es nicht zu sehr übertrieb und die Schwester einen richtigen Arzt holte.

„Vielleicht schläft er. Obwohl dann normalerweise der Fernseher läuft.“ 

Sie nahm einen Schlüsselbund aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür mit etwas, das nach Generalschlüssel aussah. Oh, wenn er einen von denen in die Finger bekäme… Face sah über die Schulter der Schwester in den Raum, der auf den ersten Blick leer erschien. Und leider auch auf den zweiten und dritten. Verdammt, Murdock war nicht hier! Außer er steckte unter dem Bett oder im Schrank. 

Doch eine rasche Durchsuchung des Zimmers bestätigte seine erste Vermutung. Der Pilot war nicht da. Vielleicht hatte Murdock die Nachricht nicht abgehört. Er konnte überall sein. Im Krankenhaus oder irgendwo in dem Park, der zu der Einrichtung gehörte und in dem die Patienten mehr oder weniger frei herum spazierten. Murdock hatte eine Reihe von Lieblingsplätzen, wenn er die alle abklappern musste…

„Er sollte eigentlich hier sein.“ Schwester Meredith deutete auf einen Plan, der an der Innenseite der Tür hing. „Es sind keine Aktivitäten für heute Nachmittag eingetragen. Vielleicht besucht er jemand oder ist im Aufenthaltsraum. Wenn Sie möchten, zeige ich Ihnen…“ Doch als sie sich umdrehte, war sie alleine. „Doktor Magnussen?“ 

Face nahm im Lift die Brille ab und stopfte sie in die Tasche seines Jacketts, das er unter dem geborgten Arztkittel trug. In der inneren Brusttasche steckte ein Umschlag, den er in einem unbeobachteten Augenblick an sich genommen hatte. Er hatte auf Murdocks Kopfkissen gelegen. Und er war ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um eine Nachricht an sie handelte. Genaugenommen, an Hannibal. Auf dem Umschlag war mit grüner Wachsmalkreide ein Elefant mit Zigarre gemalt. 

\---

„Was soll das heißen, der Spinner kommt nicht mit?“, fragte BA erstaunt. „Nicht, dass wir ihn brauchen, wir fliegen dieses Mal nicht“, setzte er hinzu.

„Was soll ich sagen?“ Face zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf den Brief in den Händen des Colonels. „Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen.“

Hannibal schob die Zigarre in den anderen Mundwinkel, faltete das Blatt Papier zusammen und steckte es in die Brusttasche seiner Jacke. Die Notiz bestand nur aus einem Codesignal, das sie während des Krieges an einem Treffpunkt hinterließen, wenn einer von ihnen es nicht schaffte, zur verabredeten Zeit dort zu sein. Und er hatte keine Absicht, es damit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „Ich rede mit ihm. BA, halt an der nächsten Telefonzelle an.“ 

Face lag die Frage, was mit dem Telefon im Van nicht stimmte, auf der Zunge, aber er stellte sie nicht. Vermutlich war es sicherer, falls die Militärpolizei irgendwann doch auf die Idee kam, Murdocks Telefon abzuhören. Aber es hätte ihn schon interessiert, was der Colonel zu ihrem Piloten sagen würde.

BA fand eine Telefonzelle innerhalb von fünf Minuten, Hannibal stieg aus und machte einen kurzen Anruf, dann fuhren sie weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später tauchte Murdock beim Van auf, mit seinem Rucksack und einem Verkehrshütchen unter dem Arm, drei Hotdogs in der anderen Hand und ohne Erklärungen wieso er es zuerst abgelehnt hatte, mit ihnen zu kommen. 

 

III.

„Gut, ich will dass dieses Team morgen fit ist.“ Hannibal lehnte gegen den Van und musterte das Motel, zu dem Face sie gelotst hatte. „Deshalb schlage ich vor, wir gehen gleich auf unsere Zimmer.“

Er biss das Ende einer frischen Zigarre ab und zündete sie an. Nicht zu herunter gekommen – selbst er wurde es leid, in Wanzenhochburgen zu schlafen – aber er schätzte nicht, dass es irgendwelche Punkte in Reiseführern gewann. Ideal für ihre Zwecke, denn niemand der hier abstieg würde einen zweiten Blick auf sie werfen. Nun gut, vielleicht zog BA den einen oder anderen zweiten Blick an. 

Die Miene seines Sergeanten war grimmiger als sonst, da Hannibal darauf bestanden hatte, die größte Strecke der Fahrt selbst hinter dem Steuer zu sitzen und ihn zu Face und Murdock in den hinteren Teil des Vans verbannte. BA hatte seine eigenen Vorstellungen, was den Van und seinen Fahrer betraf, aber ein Blick seines Colonels hatte das Knurren und Grummeln auf ein Mindestmaß beschränkt. Er mochte zwar nicht genau wissen, was vor sich ging, aber verstand sehr wohl, dass er als Puffer zwischen den beiden anderen Männern dienen sollte. Und niemand war schon durch seine bloße Anwesenheit alleine besser für diese Aufgabe geeignet... 

Darüber hinaus war die Fahrt erstaunlich schweigend und völlig ereignislos verlaufen. 

Face beschäftigte sich mit den mitgebrachten Unterlagen ihres Klienten oder las so gebannt in seinen Finanzzeitungen und einem Buch über Steuerrecht, als offenbarten sie ihm alle Geheimnisse des Universums oder versprachen es zumindest.

BA bastelte an einer neuen Miniaturversion eines Mikrophons herum und beklagte sich nur gelegentlich über das Ruckeln. 

Murdock benahm sich zu ruhig, zu normal – beunruhigend an sich, aber er hatte auch solche Phasen. Meisten folgte dann Hyperaktivität. Er war wie eine Brezel in seinem Sitz zusammengekringelt, hatte die langen Beine an die Brust hoch gezogen und wandte seinen Kameraden mehr oder weniger den Rücken zu. Deutlicher hätte er nicht sagen können, dass er in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, hätte er sich ein Schild mit diesen Worten um den Hals gehängt. Er hatte die Kopfhörer seines Walkmans auf den Ohren und ein Buch im Schoß, schien die Fahrt aber zu verschlafen. Schien - denn wann immer Hannibal einen Blick in den Rückspiegel und in seine Richtung warf, waren die Augen des Piloten offen. Hätte er Murdocks Wunsch nachkommen und ihn im Krankenhaus lassen sollen? Nein. Wenn er beim ersten Mal weg lief, würde er immer weg laufen. Und noch mehr als sie Murdock brauchten, gehörte er zu ihnen. Es tat dem quirligen Piloten nicht gut, allzu lange mit den Stimmen in seinem Kopf alleine zu sein.

„Oh, Hannibal, es ist doch noch nicht mal acht Uhr“, beklagte sich Face erwartungsgemäß, mit Kennerblick die Beine einer Frau musternd, die eben vor ihnen die Stufen zum Eingang hoch ging. „Ich komme mir vor als hätte ich Hausarrest.“

„Wenn es hilft, Face…“ Hannibal nahm die Zigarre aus dem Mund und grinste seinen Lieutenant an. „Dann hast du hiermit Stubenarrest, mit Ausnahme der Zeit, in der du Wache schiebst.“

Face schnitt eine Grimasse und sah in diesem Moment wirklich sehr nach schmollendem Teenager aus. Murdock, der bereits ihre Taschen ausgeladen hatte, boxte ihn spielerisch gegen die Schulter. „Komm schon, Faceman, mach kein solches Gesicht, du weißt davon bekommst du noch Falten.“ Sofort glättete sich die Miene seines Lieutenant. Nichts fürchtete Face mehr als Falten. Außer vielleicht graue Haare… „Wir können Cartoons ansehen und im Bett Fastfood essen. Da drüben gibt es einen Burgerladen, es ist zwar kein Burger Heaven, aber…“

Hannibal unterbrach ungern den neu erwachten Enthusiasmus des Piloten, aber sie standen schon lange genug hier auf dem Parkplatz herum. „Ich nehme an, du hast bereits Zimmer für uns organisiert, Face?“

„Natürlich, Hannibal. Das geht schließlich heutzutage alles auch am Telefon.“ Face zupfte indigniert eine Fussel von seinem Jackett. „Zwei Doppelzimmer unter den Namen Lewis und Mason. Klimaanlage und Kabelfernsehen. Mit Frühstück aufs Haus und kostenloser Benutzung des Pools.“

Die Benutzung eines Pools in einem Motel dieser Art mochte vielleicht kostenlos sein, konnte aber unter Umständen lebensgefährlich werden… „Gut gemacht, Lieutenant.“ Hannibal klopfte Asche von seiner Zigarre ab und ignorierte das warnende Grollen, als sie – völlig unabsichtlich natürlich - auf BAs Schuh landete, der neben ihm stand. „Zur Sicherheit wechseln wir uns ab Mitternacht alle zwei Stunden mit der Wache ab. Face, du fängst an. Dann kommt BA. Danach Murdock und ich übernehme die letzte Wache.“

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?“ Auch das kam nicht unerwartet von Face. „Sie haben die Überprüfung durch Mr. Lee und den Hotdog-Verkäufer bestanden. Nichts deutet darauf hin, dass es sich um einen von Deckers Lockvögeln handeln könnte.“ 

„Es kann nicht schaden, vorsichtig zu sein“, entgegnete sein Kommandeur trocken. „Ich gebe dir auch extra die erste Wache, damit du nicht auf deinen ganzen Schönheitsschlaf verzichten musst. Ich schaudere, daran zu denken, was passiert, wenn du mit diesen Augenringen an die Arbeit gehst.“ Hannibal schüttelte sich übertrieben.

Face widerstand mit sichtlicher Anstrengung dem Drang, sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Spiegel zu machen, und BA kicherte hämisch. 

„Unser Klient hat zwei Töchter, ich bin sicher, Facey hat die große Tube mit Ab-deck-cre-me eingepackt“, meinte Murdock, die Augen weit und unschuldig, das Wort wie eine unbekannte, aber köstliche, Frucht über die Zunge rollend. „Muss die gleiche Marke sein, wie sie die Moderatoren im Fernsehen benutzen.“ 

„Macht ihr euch nur lustig“, sagte Face, als seine Kollegen in spöttisches Gelächter ausbrachen. „Könnte euch auch nicht schaden, wenn ihr euch etwas mehr um euer Äußeres kümmert. Das Leben auf der Flucht ist mörderisch für den Teint.“ Er wandte sich Murdock zu, der bereits seine und Face’ Tasche in Händen hielt und legte den Arm um die Schultern des Piloten. „Wir beide teilen uns ein Zimmer, okay? Ich habe eine neue Taschenlampe für dich und ein paar der „Die Fantastischen Vier“ Comics, die in deiner Sammlung noch fehlen.“

Und war das nicht ein völlig uneigennütziges Arrangement für Face? Murdock würde schweigen, sollte seinem hübschen Lieutenant eine Frau über den Weg laufen und Face sich rein zufällig in ihr Zimmer verirren. 

Hannibal beobachtete sie und es war, als sehe er die beiden jungen Männer das erste Mal mit neuen Augen. Waren sich die beiden bewusst, wie sie miteinander umgingen? 

Da war das gleiche flirtende Lächeln auf Face’ Lippen wie bei ihrem letzten Stopp, als sie in einem Dinner gegessen hatten, in welchem eine blonde Kellnerin errötend das letzte Stück Apfelkuchen für ihn ergatterte. (Sehr zu BAs Missfallen. Apfelkuchen war einer seiner Favoriten und schließlich machte sich Face ohnehin immer Sorgen um seine Figur…) Er wusste, Templeton hatte wenig Skrupel seine naturgegebene Begabung auch für kleine und unwichtige Dinge einzusetzen, aber er hielt sich normalerweise bei seinen eigenen Teamkollegen zurück. Vor allem, weil er wusste, dass sie ihn durchschauten. 

Murdock, der unbewusst das Gewicht auf die Ballen seiner Füße verlagerte und sich in den Arm zurücklehnte, der um seine Schultern lag. Die Nähe des anderen Mannes instinktiv suchend. Wie er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, die Lippen zu einem halb-Lächeln verzogen, die Augen geschlossen wie um den Ausdruck darin zu verbergen. Der Pilot hielt Face’ Designertasche mit der Sorgfalt eines frischgebackenen Vaters an sich gedrückt, während sein eigener Rucksack unbeachtet auf dem Boden im Staub lag. 

„Negativ, Lieutenant“, sagte Hannibal ruhig. „Murdock wird heute bei mir schlafen. Du kannst dir das Zimmer mit BA teilen. Genau wie es der Reihenfolge der Wache entspricht.“ 

Weder Face noch BA sahen glücklich über dieses Arrangement drein. Murdock starrte auf den Boden und behielt seine Meinung für sich. 

„Worauf wartet ihr?“ Hannibal zog die Augenbrauen hoch. 

Murdock schüttelte Face’ Arm ab und drückte ihm seine Tasche in die Hände, dann schnappte er sich seinen Rucksack und Hannibals Sporttasche, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ging die Stufen zum Eingang des Motels hoch. BA hob seine eigene Tasche auf und folgte ihm schweigend.

„Bin ich Mason oder Lewis?“, fragte Hannibal mit dem Ende der Zigarre auf seine eigene Brust deutend.

„Mason. Und die Bezahlung läuft über eine Kreditkarte, sie sollten also keine zusätzliche ID sehen wollen.“ Face verzog das Gesicht. „Wirklich, Colonel? BA schnarcht. Ich werde kein Auge zutun. Murdock lässt wenigstens nur den Fernseher an, das stört mich schon gar nicht mehr und ich bleibe auf dem Laufenden, mit all den Werbespots auf dem Shoppingkanal.“

„Dann mach das Beste aus den beiden Stunden in denen er Wache hält“, erwiderte Hannibal ungerührt. 

„Ist Murdock immer noch sauer wegen der Sache mit dem Parkplatz?“, fragte Face und Hannibal hätte schwören können, dass er ehrlich keine Ahnung hatte und sogar ein wenig gekränkt war. „Zuerst lässt er mich hängen als ich ihn aus dem VA holen will – was im Übrigen die Verschwendung einer sehr guten Idee war - dann will er nicht mitkommen. Er hat mich die ganze Fahrt über ignoriert und so getan, als würde er Musik hören.“ Face griff in die Tasche seines Jacketts und zog ein paar Batterien hervor. „Ich habe ihm neue mitgebracht, weil sie ihm im Krankenhaus keine mehr geben – offenbar hat einer der Irren da versucht, eine zu schlucken. Also entweder hat er nur so getan als würde er Musik hören, um nicht mit uns zu reden oder die Musik, die er gehört hat, kam nicht von einem Magnetband. Hannibal, was ist, wenn er sich wieder für ein Radio hält?“

„Dann entfernen wir seine Batterien.“ Der Colonel wandte sich zum Gehen. „Konzentrier dich auf deine Arbeit, Face und überlass mir die Sorge um Murdock.“

„Also gibt es einen Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen? Ich wusste es. Er brütet etwas aus, richtig? Ich meine nicht die Grippe.“

Der Colonel zog es vor, nichts darauf zu erwidern und trat in den Eingangsbereich des Motels, wo BA und Murdock auf sie warteten. 

\---

„Ist das meinetwegen, Colonel?“, fragte der Pilot leise und nahm auf dem Bett am weitesten von der Tür entfernt Platz. „Die neue Zimmeraufteilung.“

„Wie ich gesagt habe, auf diese Weise weckt niemand einen der anderen, der keine Wache hat.“ Hannibal musterte das „Rauchen verboten“-Schild an der Wand und grinste um seine Zigarre herum. „Außerdem schwächt BAs Anwesenheit Face’ Wanderlust ein wenig ab.“ 

Unglückliche, braune Augen begegneten seinen einen Moment, dann senkte Murdock den Blick. Er begann an den Schnürsenkeln seiner Chucks zu zerren und ließ die abgetragenen Turnschuhe auf den Boden plumpsen. „Ich hätte nichts sagen dürfen“, flüsterte der Pilot. „Es macht immer alles kaputt.“

Hannibal hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass sich Murdock nicht das erste Mal in dieser Situation befand – und vermutlich nur Unverständnis und Schlimmeres für seine Offenheit geerntet hatte. „Nein.“ Er trat zu dem jüngeren Mann und wartete, bis Murdock zu ihm hoch sah. „Es ist gut, dass du es mir gesagt hast. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht.“ Er berührte kurz die Wange des Piloten in einer väterlichen Geste – eine Rolle die er oft genug für sie übernahm und für die er sich noch immer nicht qualifiziert genug fühlte – und trat dann einen Schritt zurück. „Ich habe draußen im Flur Automaten gesehen.“ Er fischte ein paar lose Münzen aus der Tasche seiner Jacke und ließ sie in Murdocks Hand fallen. „Hol uns ein paar Snacks und etwas zu Trinken, okay? Ich werde meinen Rang herauskehren und die erste Dusche für mich beanspruchen. Oder willst du lieber etwas aus dem Burgerladen?“ Es passte erstaunlich viel Essen in den schlaksigen, dünnen Körper des Piloten und Murdock war eigentlich immer hungrig. 

Murdocks Blick glitt unsicher von den Münzen in seiner Handfläche zu Hannibal und dann wieder weg. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür. „Ich bin es!“, kam es von BA draußen, bevor einer der beiden Männer im Raum nach seiner Waffe greifen konnte.

Murdock sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Er lächelte umso strahlender, als BA bei seinem Anblick missmutig grollte. Jemand der BA nicht so gut kannte, hätte längst die Flucht ergriffen. 

„Was gibt es zu grinsen, Spinner?“, fragte der große Mann und schob den Piloten zur Seite als wäre er ein Möbelstück. BA warf eine Papiertüte auf den Tisch vor dem Fenster. „Face bildet sich hoffentlich nicht ein, dass ich immer den Lieferjungen für ihn spiele“, grummelte er, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und marschierte wieder aus dem Raum. „Ich muss den Van umparken. So wie er jetzt steht, macht mir noch einer Kratzer in den Lack.“

„Uh-oh“, machte Murdock ominös. „Faceman schläft besser mit beiden Augen offen.“

Hannibal grinste und riss die Tüte auf. Comics, eine kleine Plastiktaschenlampe und ein Sixpack Twinkies kullerten neben einer Packung grellpinkfarbener Sno Balls auf den Tisch. „Das ist wohl für dich. Zumindest steht jetzt fest, dass du heute Nacht nicht verhungerst“, bemerkte er amüsiert. Face versuchte definitiv Abbitte dafür zu leisten, dass er Murdock auf dem Parkplatz vergessen hatte. Er fischte eine Packung Zigarren unter den Sno Balls hervor und wischte rosa eingefärbte Kokosraspeln davon ab. Keine Ahnung wie Murdock das Zeug essen konnte. Er steckte zwei Zigarren in seine Brusttasche, warf dann die Packung mit dem Rest auf sein Bett. Damit war er ebenfalls versorgt. 

Murdock sortierte die Münzen nach Größe und fischte dann ein paar mehr scheinbar aus der Luft hinter seinem rechten Ohr. „Ich hoffe sie haben Traubenlimonade. Die passt von der Farbe her am besten zu Sno Balls.“

„Hat dir Magnificent Templeton ein paar seiner Zaubertricks verraten?“, fragte Hannibal amüsiert. 

„Es gibt ein Buch über magische Tricks in der Krankenhausbibliothek. Hauptsächlich wie man Münzen hervorzaubert und sie wieder verschwinden lässt. Oder Dinge aus Taschen nimmt, ohne dass es jemand merkt.“ Murdock hob die Hand und Hannibals Armbanduhr baumelte von seinen Fingern. Er lächelte als er sie dem Colonel zurückgab. „Es ist nicht so schwer.“ Er wandte sich zur Tür, die Münzen auf seiner Handfläche tanzen lassend.

„Ich empfehle dir, die Finger aus meinen Taschen zu lassen, Captain“, warnte Hannibal ihn nicht unfreundlich. „Und aus BAs, wenn du sie behalten willst.“

„Okey-dokey und Roger-doger.“ Der Pilot winkte. 

„Murdock!“ Hannibal deutete auf den Boden, als der jüngere Mann sich fragend umdrehte. „Schuhe. Du hast sie vergessen.“

Der Pilot starrte auf seine Füße, die in blauen Tweety und Sylvester-Socken steckten und wackelte mit den Zehen. „Oh, das ist okay, Colonel. Sie brauchen auch ab und zu eine Pause.“ Er verließ das Motelzimmer ohne seine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Hannibal trat zum Fenster und musterte das Gelände hinter dem Motel. Nichts als staubiges Gras und Asphalt. Gut. Sollte Decker sich entschließen, ihnen einen Überraschungsbesuch abzustatten, sahen sie ihn so schon von Weitem kommen.

Seine Gedanken wandten sich wieder Face und Murdock zu. Er fragte sich – war es gut, sie zu trennen? Murdock hatte es bisher auch geschafft, seine Gefühle für sich zu halten und es beeinflusste ihre Arbeit, ihre Sicherheit, nicht. Sie zu trennen hieß beide zu verletzen. Face brauchte das unerschütterliche Vertrauen, dass Murdock in ihn hatte und Murdock… nun der Pilot brauchte Face. Seine Akzeptanz. Seine Geduld. Als Murdock damals anfing, von seinem unsichtbaren Hund Billy zu sprechen, ging Face los und kaufte ein Halsband und einen Wassernapf.

Er schätzte, das war eine dieser Situationen, in denen es keine richtigen oder falschen Entscheidungen gab und ihm nichts zu tun blieb, als ein Auge auf die beiden zu halten und schlichtend einzugreifen, wenn es nötig wurde. Also nicht wirklich anders als bisher. 

Draußen von der Tür kam das Geräusch von Metalldosen, die den Boden trafen. Offensichtlich war Murdock von seinem Besuch bei den Automaten zurück und hatte mehr als reichlich Proviant besorgt. Kopfschüttelnd wandte er sich nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick nach draußen ab und ging nachsehen ob Murdock Hilfe beim Aufsammeln seiner Einkäufe brauchte. 

Diese Team – ihre Familie – war okay, so lange sie zusammenhielten. Egal was kam.

 

Ende


End file.
